The Ultimate Predator
by Gone Into Oblivion
Summary: The blood drinker is back in the town of Forks, and this time his victim is sweet and innocent Bella Swan. Bella is a loner who finds solace in the blood drinker's company. How little does she know...


**Chapter – 1**

**The Spider and the Fly**

I gripped the railing and walked up the stairs, feeling a premonitory chill sweeping up my spine. The stairs were of a weird, creamy colour. As I reached the first floor, I noticed that all the doors in the first floor were locked. It was strange, very strange.

I frowned and turned to take the second flight of stairs, which took me to the second floor. The space between the wall and the stairs was a little too narrow. The steps were at least half a meter high and _everything_ was either cream or beige in colour. Everything looked very congested. It felt like a walking up a secret passage or a stairway, which we see in movies. My heart pounded.

I saw, the doors of the second floor were locked, too. There were three doors in the passage of the second floor, and big, black locks hung in the doorknob, glaring at me brassily. It felt like the locks were saying, _don't go up! Don't go up!_ I stood still and stared at them for a moment. Why no one lived here? Why was this place so isolated? It wasn't a haunted mansion or something, right? It was just a _flat_, for God's sake, and that too in Forks! I mean, with the number of living places so less in the area, shouldn't this place be occupied? And this flat wasn't even broken or battered or something. Everything looked cheerful. I could even tell from the strange scent that the cream coloured walls were recently painted. I could not even spot a crack in the walls, or spider webs in the corner. In this town, where everything looked depressing because of lack of sunlight, this place looked cheerful.

So why did no one live here? Was it because of Uncle Edward? I mean _come on_, he wasn't _that_ bad. Better than many people here, actually.

I could see that the reason for the isolation of this place must be Uncle Edward only. Even Lauren and Tyler's faces' went stoic when I asked them to accompany me here.

We were hanging out in the broken garage in La Push, when I told Lauren and Tyler about my broken dongle and the slow internet connection. I told them that I needed the internet connection, desperately. I did a lot of things on internet, like writing fan fiction and reading them too. I couldn't do without internet for even one freaking day. And there wasn't any gadget or gizmo store in Forks, strange as it may seem. It wasn't weekend, so my schedule didn't allow me to go out of town. Tyler was going out of town that day (with his laptop and dongle and all, so I couldn't ask him to use it) and Lauren advised me to go to the cyber café. I wouldn't of course, because of _Mike Newton_ (the owner). He was a plain _creep_! That guy _never_ gave up.

I had no other friends other than both of them, so they were my last resorts of help. Then I remembered Edward. He had been in this town since I came here as a kid. Both he and I grew thick ever since he had taken care of me when Charlie and Sue had died. I was six when both of them died in a plane accident. Sure, we were thick, but not _that_ thick. I still felt very shy, tentative while talking to him. He had told me to ask him for any kind of help I needed, at any time.

I didn't know why, but people in this town were _downright_ afraid of Uncle Edward, specially the elderly ones. They advised everyone to not to talk to Edward, especially the young adult, _virgin_ girls….…._ugh_!

According to my opinion, Uncle Edward was a kind, caring and cheerful young fellow. He had a very handsome crooked smile which made young adult girls (virgin or not) swoon and guys bristle. He taught Spanish in Forks' High, in my school. I never saw a glimpse of him at school, because Spanish wasn't my subject choice. Even now, I saw him twice or thrice in fifteen days, and he patted my head and asked, "How are you?" every time we met.

My heart pounded again as I took the third flight of stairs. Mr Edward lived on the third floor. He made me quite comfortable in his company, but I still found him very strange. I didn't know. Maybe because of his….looks?

I reached the passage of the third floor, there were two doors in there, and both of them were locked. _What?_

I thought he lived on the third floor. I frowned. But not because of his absence or confusion, but because of vast _relief_. After thinking about the reason for coming here – for a stupid MTS – I decided to go back. It was too embarrassing to ask for help from someone who was, or at least _looked_ ten years older than you and taught at your school. What was I thinking? But not only because of these reasons, but because I remembered Lauren's cold expression when I had told her I was coming here. "I am not accompanying you there, Bella. You shouldn't go there either. He is not a good man, or so my grandmother says." She had said.

I stared at his door, and then at his lock. Perhaps he was gone somewhere. I had to get away from here before he came back. After thinking about all the creepy things about Uncle Edward, I did not want to be here.

I turned to leave, not before I heard the sound of footsteps coming upstairs. The sound resonated through the walls, and with that came the shadow of a tall person. The owner of the shadow was Uncle Edward.

He had almost reached the third floor when he saw me. He looked shocked, but he composed himself.

"So, Ms Swan. What brings you here?" he flashed a dazzling smile. He climbed up the last few steps, slowly. I bit back a gasp. His face, his _beauty_ had not altered one bit.

His bronze hair was messy and dishevelled as ever. He had leaned against the wall now and crossed his arms in front of him. Still, it did not mar his tall frame. His strange but splendid golden eyes were warm right now but they held a bit of a mischief. He wore casual clothes – which struck me weird because the weather was so cold – and leather boots. I dared not look at his sculpted lips – twisted up into a smile right now – and manly, strong _jaw _because I did not want to lose my nerve.

"I – uh – I was about to leave…." Was my brilliant response. He chuckled. "Always so shy…" he muttered, looking down and shaking his head. I flushed.

"You will have to tell me the truth, though." He continued, looking up. "I have you trapped." His eyes glinted wickedly. I frowned, and then realized what he meant. I was trapped between him and the door behind me.

I gulped audibly. "I…"I started to say, but he held up his hands, stopping me. "Relax." He said, "Come inside and rest for a while. You must be tired."

He stepped ahead and I gave him some room, so that he could unlock the door. He produced the key from his jeans' pocket, and started unlocking the door. Mr Edward was always like that, never asking the _wheres_ and _whys_, never making me uncomfortable. The number of stairs had wearied me out too; my legs were aching too much. I knew the exhaustion was visible on my face, which is why he had offered me to go inside his home and take rest. I was always this much weak, and Mr Edward was always too considerate.

While I was considering his proposal, he opened the gate wide, and stepped aside so that I could enter first. I stared into the dark room inside, unsure.

Abruptly, my eyes widened. I didn't know why, but suddenly, the lines of _Mary Howitt_'s poem _The Spider and the Fly_ came flooding through my brain.

"_Will you walk into my parlour?" said the spider to the fly._

"_The prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy._

_The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,_

_And I have many curious things to show when you are there."_

"_Oh no, no," said the little fly, "to ask me is in vain,_

_For who goes up your winding stair, can ne'er come down again."_

"_I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high._

_Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the spider to the fly._

"_There are pretty curtains drawn around, the sheets are fine and thin,_

_And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in!"_

"_Oh no, no!" said the little fly, "For I've often heard it said,_

_They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!"_

This poem was taught in third grade, to warn off the little kids from becoming too fascinated with the dangers, and going with the strangers.

I had no idea why these lines came in my brain. Maybe because of the rumours that surrounded Mr Edward, or because my subconsciousness was trying to give some sort of message?

Mr Edward was frowning at me, still holding the door ajar.

I looked into the darkness, I was not so unsure now. I was sure that I had to get away from here.

My throat was abruptly too dry.

"N-no." I told him, smiling nervously, "I need to get going."

He rolled his eyes, "Bella," he sounded exasperated, "You are obviously tired. You look pale. I insist that you must relax." He said soothingly. I searched for hidden threats within that sentence.

I was not soothed. "I am always pale. I want to go home." I meant to sound firm, but it came out as if I was begging. I turned to leave. I didn't care if I was rude or not. All I knew was that ignoring your subconsciousness was never a good thing.

Something cold had grasped my palm with an unbreakable hold before I could sprint. I turned around and looked in his mischievous gold eyes, shocked.

He was smiling, "I won't bite, child. You can go when you have rested enough. Besides…." He winked as he said the last part, "I already said that I insist." It was a threat. I _knew_ it was a threat!

He forced me towards him, towards his home, precisely. My breathing was jagged with panic, though I tried to keep it normal. I wanted to look brave, but I didn't even have the mobile phone.

Although he held my palm gently, but I knew I could not break away from his grip. His hand held mine with iron strength. My hand was crumpled like a trash, but it didn't hurt.

He gently shoved me inside and bolted the door while I squinted through the pitch black room with panic. He switched ON the light and I finally got a glimpse of the main area.

The walls were all green in colour. There was a huge dining table in in hall, with a lamp bulb over the top of it. The dining table held extensive glassware. A fridge was beside the table. And then, I could see the doorways of various rooms. Over the left side of the house, there were various couches and divans. I turned to look at Edward, shifting from foot to foot. He smirked at something while he closed the door. He kept the key on the cupboard next to the main door, and emptied his pockets by keeping it contents at the same table – a sleek mobile, a wallet, and car keys. He thought for a moment, and then picked up the mobile and put it back in his pocket.

My breathing hitched with fear. What did _that_ mean? _Shit_! I should have brought my phone with me. Why did he hide that phone?

He finally looked at me and smiled, radiantly. But it did not look as dazzling to me as before. It looked creepier now.

He lightly kept his hand on the small of my back. It was a usual gesture, seemingly innocent, but it frightened me now. I stared at him all the while he guided me towards one of the couches. I gulped. _Creeps and couches never went together_….

"Sit, love," he was saying, "I will bring you something." I sat on the couch. There was a big flat screen television in front of me. I looked at him as he turned and walked past me, past the dining table, probably to the kitchen. I didn't hear anything after that. That was odd; I couldn't even hear the bang of utensil or whatsoever.

I sat there, waiting…..uncomfortable. I looked towards the main door. Although he had hidden his mobile phone, he had forgotten to properly lock the door. _Yes_! This was my chance. I peeked back, there was no one approaching right now. I quickly got up and tiptoed towards the door. I didn't care if it was a childish thing to do; I just wanted to get out of this place. I told him earlier, and still he forced me to come, threatening me in an indirect manner. The only way left to me was sneaking out. He had brought this upon him himself.

I had reached the door by now. I turned the knob and gave a gentle push, expecting the door to open soundlessly. Nothing happened. I frowned and pushed it again, not so gently this time. Again, nothing happened. Had he locked the door? I didn't think so. I swear he didn't. I was watching him the whole time! Why the hell the door wasn't opening? I pushed at it, applying all my strength. No, nothing. The force which I was applying was now hurting my hand. Ugh! I stepped back – to increase the momentum – and pushed at it again…..and again, and _again_. Impossible! It _didn't_ open! I _despised _the fact that I was always so weak. Tears were forming in the back of my lids. Maybe this was not my weakness at all; maybe Edward had applied some trick. I didn't know. I just wanted to get _out_ of here, and it was now impossible. I had absolutely no help. I was all alone. In the back of my mind I knew it was silly to get afraid or upset like this – he wouldn't hurt me, he _shouldn't_ hurt me – but then why was the door lock? And what about that gesture with that mobile phone? And him insisting that I should stay?

I bit back a scream of frustration and tried to push it again, to no avail. But this time, I banged my hand against the door and the noise broke through the silent house. I froze.

"Is everything alright, child?" Edward called from somewhere inside.

"Yes, yes!" I answered, a little too loudly.

I then remembered that he had kept the keys on the cupboard. "Yes!" I hissed with sudden exultation.

I grabbed the keys and shoved it inside the knob and twisted it. I gaped with disbelief. The door _wasn't_ locked! What the hell?! I robotically inserted the keys out with astonishment. In that moment, I was so shocked and afraid that I didn't hear Edward coming.

"It will not open." He said, his unexpected voice making me jump. I turned around, truly afraid now. I didn't know what he would do. Normally, in movies or novels, it absolutely enraged the kidnapper whenever the victim tried to escape.

_Kidnapper?_ Did I really use that word?

He was smirking when I turned. I swallowed, but he just said, "Sit" quite cheerfully.

I sat on the couch, watching his every movement. He had a tray in his hand, and a cup in that tray. There were a few snacks in that tray, too. He kept the tray on the glass table and sat down beside me. I shifted away a little from him, but he didn't notice. He picked up the cup and pushed it in my hands. It was steaming hot chocolate. I blinked up at him.

"It will do you a lot good." He explained, "Your whole frame is shaking."

Oh, he thought I was shaking because of cold. I thought it was because I was trapped, and I was caught in the attempt to get out of here. I was trembling because I didn't know what he would do.

But, I _was_ cold. So I brought the cup near my mouth and sipped at the heavenly flavour of the hot chocolate. _Delicious!_ I almost forgot all my worries. _Almost_.

I saw him smiling at me. He reached out and gently caressed my hair. I didn't cringe, I didn't know why, but in that moment, I felt special. I felt that I belonged. I felt that my life was being noticed, and it mattered somehow. It was the first time in so many years I didn't feel lonely. This feeling overwhelmed me, and confused me. I was confused, because I had not felt anything but fear since I came here. So, why did I feel this…this feeling of bliss so suddenly?

"Liked it?" he asked.

"It is delicious, Uncle Edward." I answered. He cringed. "What?" I asked.

"Look, I can still endure you calling me Mister Edward. But, _please_, don't ever call me an _Uncle_! It makes me feel a hundred and ten years old."

I laughed, strangely feeling at ease. "And you aren't that much old already?" I asked. When I was young, I had asked him about his age. He had told me he was hundred years old. At that time, I had believed him.

He laughed, too. "I am. But it doesn't mean that you keep on reminding me of that awful truth."

I sipped the hot chocolate again and leaned my head against the back of the sofa, sighing dreamily. "You didn't mind earlier." I told him.

"Mind what?" he seemed confused.

"Me calling you Uncle."

He rolled his golden eyes, "You were an infant back then. Well, not really an infant, but still, it was allowable because you were six."

Several things fell into place then, and the feeling of fear returned again. He had not altered one bit, in the span of ten years. Why? And…why was he not comfortable in calling me an Uncle? In what way he looked at me? _Did_ he consider me a child, as he called me?

I stared at him nervously, feeling quite stupid again. A fortune teller in some carnival had told me that I overthought a lot. I was sure that's true.

He was completely leaning the sofa now, leaning his head against the back of the sofa. He was staring at the ceiling. My heart thudded. He was a beauty, and currently looked like a crocodile resting. Or _pretending_ to rest, precisely. Crocodiles came on the land and rested there – making them look as harmless as possible – to attract the preys. _Was_ Edward a predator? _Were_ the towns' people preys? Was _I_ a prey? I shook my head, disgusted. I seriously needed a shrink.

"So?" Edward asked, his voice making me jump.

"So what?" I asked, keeping the now – empty cup back on the tray. I picked up the plate of snacks.

Edward sighed and got up, only to lean down in front of me, looking deep into my eyes. I was startled, and was about to get up when he grasped my knee and murmured, "Sit, sit, sit."

The feeling of shyness returned. The attention of his intense gold eyes was making me flush. I tried to look anywhere but at them.

"Bella." His voice was wrapped around my name as a caress. He put his hand on either side of my hips. "You know that you can ask anything from me, no?" He asked softly. I nodded helplessly.

"Then why don't you? Why are you here, child?" he asked, it felt more like crooning.

I was afraid for a moment, imagining hidden meaning within that statement. Then I remembered that he was referring to the reason mf me coming here. He was just putting me at ease, so that I can say it without getting embarrassed.

"I came here to see you." I lied, still keeping my eyes carefully away from his.

He chuckled and lifted his hand from its place beside my pelvis to put one cold, rough finger against my soft chin. My face went hot immediately. He gently turned my face, so that he could see my eyes. He leaned forward so that I couldn't look away. I was trapped in his wits – scrambling gold eyes. Was he trying to hypnotise me? I fisted my hands on my lap to keep myself from flushing, to no avail.

"I would love to believe that, Bella, but I know that you are lying. You blush when you lie. _Please_ Bella? Tell me…don't be so shy." His eyes smouldered, and that broke my resolve.

"MTS." I squeaked. He leaned back, surprised. He hadn't imagined this, I was sure. I was so embarrassed.

I hurried through the explanation, "Actually, mine was broken…..and I don't go out of town during weekdays….and Tyler was gone….and Lauren said, 'don't go' but I…..but I….came anyway…..because you said…I said….I…..I….." I was sure he thought of me as an utter moron by now. I had never asked for help from anyone, not even from Tyler or Lauren. They were rich kids. I was too timid. I was a loner, and a ridiculous girl.

"Relax, relax, relax, baby girl. It's perfectly alright." He caressed my hair again. "I didn't ask for an explanation, did I? He asked. I shook my head. "Then? You need to relax, young girl." He patted my hand and got up. "Take it easy." He said once more and turned on his heels to vanish into one of his rooms. I took a deep breath. Why couldn't I even have a normal conversation with someone? _That_ was why I didn't have any friends. I was awkward, self - conscious and a weirdo.

But I wasn't quite as disgusted with me as I used to be every day. I felt…..content. I quite liked the way Mr Edward handled me.

_Handled_? Seriously, Bella?

Edward came back after a few minutes – while I nibbled the snacks – walking gracefully towards me. I turned my head to look at him and my eyes followed him while he made his way to the couch. He winked at me when he saw me watching him, his lips twitching a little.

I held my hands out, expecting him to give me the MTS. He laughed – probably surprised at my shamelessness – and dropped it in my palm.

"Don't laugh." I warned him, "_You_ told me not to be shy." I accused.

He laughed anyway. "Sorry. Just messin' with you." He said. I kept the plate of snacks back on the tray, beside the cup and got up.

"I will return it to you as soon as possible." I promised him.

"Doesn't matter. I have plenty of them." He told me as I was putting the device into my jacket pocket. I frowned. Either he was very rich or was lying. But I vowed that I would return it by the weekend.

I walked forward until the main door and paused. I turned to look at him. Would he open the door?

He stared at me, confused. Then his face twisted into a smirk. "Go ahead." He said, "It will open this time."

_How_? I gaped at him, bewildered and at a loss of words.

"Just push it." he nodded towards the door.

"It wouldn't open." I informed him, "I tried, using all my strength, and failed."

He got up and sauntered towards me, and the leaned against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. He leaned down – he was too tall, I barely reached his shoulders – and whispered, "Try again."

I forgot to breathe for a moment. This was the sexiest pose I have ever seen.

"Bella?" he tilted his head, amused. "Try again baby. It will open."

I shook my head to clear it and pushed at it, a little smugly. He was going to be wrong. I knew there was something wrong with that door.

But my smugness faded as soon as the mysterious door opened with ease. I gawked at it, and then at Edward.

Edward chuckled at my expression and gently shoved me out. "You may go now, honey. You want me to drop you?" he asked.

"I will manage." I mouthed, still not over the shock. He walked me out till the gallery of the third floor.

"Do come again!" he called when I was halfway down the stairs. I looked up at him.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

His expression altered then. His eyes glinted devilishly. "It's twilight, love. I am thirsty. You should probably hurry back home, or I may decide to keep you here. You wouldn't like _that_." He grinned down at me.

I paled and stared at him in astonishment for one long second and then sprinted downstairs without looking back.

**Your thoughts?**


End file.
